


In The Shadows

by agentsimmons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Bigotry & Prejudice, Government, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Secret Relationship, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an au where all humans with super abilities are forced to be registered and held subject to a set of laws created over the years specifically to prevent their growing more powerful or too many through interpersonal relations, Tony and Bruce find themselves keeping their relationship secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gassu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/gifts).



> Written on Tumblr for a short fic prompt meme. The prompt I was asked was _living in a society where their love is taboo au with Bruce/Tony._
> 
> Inspired by Mutant and Proud, MRA and SRA feels. All of the events leading up to and including the first Avengers happened in this universe, but diverges from there. And the backstories are obviously played just a bit with to put it in this verse where they were identified as superhumans from childhood.

As they reach their desperate release and come back down from the temporary paradise they'd manage to create for themselves with tender touches and whispered words Tony can't help but wish it could go on. If only the paradise was built to last. If only there was a way to stay there or bring it down to their miserable existence to have always.

Bruce's body is sticky and glistening beneath the soft, blue light in Tony's chest – the damned light that is partly to blame for their entire situation. Bruce's eyes are closed and the sated bliss on his face makes him look peaceful and at rest and so damn beautiful that Tony can only breathe out a low, overwhelmed curse. Bruce opens his eyes and smiles thinly in understanding, reaching to pull Tony in closer until there's little distinction of where one begins and the other ends.

To have this at any time in the comfort of their own home together, to lie side by side in each other's arms without fear of someone finding out always gnawing at the back of their minds or the need to pretend, Tony would do anything. In fact, he doesn't plan on ever giving up the fight. Iron Man may fight to protect the Earth, the same Earth that keeps him from having Bruce to keep, but Tony Stark fights for a day when the Earth lets them live and love like those individuals who weren't endowed with the terrible privilege of protecting the Earth with superhuman abilities.

Until then, he and Bruce have to love in the shadows lest they be forcibly separated and punished for breaking the laws created to keep superheroes in line, to keep them from becoming too strong and too many. Laws such as _no two persons deemed to have super abilities are to be joined in union regardless of intent or ability to procreate_ or _all persons identified and registered as having super abilities will not be free to join in union with any person identified as non-super prior to thorough scrutiny and testing to ensure other risks will not be presented by the union_. Tony sighs and nuzzles their foreheads together, Bruce leaning into the contact, knowing that it wouldn't be enough for him to have no power source in his chest or for Bruce to be rid of the green force he can sometimes turn into.

Long before those IDs were manifested in different ways, they were identified and registered as super geniuses, possessing intellect unnatural and potentially a threat to mankind if not kept in check. Tony 's father and mother shouldn't have had a genius son, he was an anomaly, but the science of genetics was still in its earliest stages and the laws still too new so it had happened – and as a deterrent Tony was separated from his parents for long periods of time lest Howard Stark somehow enable Tony's genius in ways that would be seen as potentially dangerous. Poor Bruce on the other hand, he had been punished by his own father, as was his mother to a brutal end, for having been born one of those _freaks_ his father detested insanely. Their super genius alone would have been their undoing, would still keep them apart. Bruce even knows firsthand how paranoid the deciding committee could be as he was forced to end his relationship with a Dr. Betty Ross simply because her own intelligence, though within the non-super genius threshold, was considered too high and a potential risk should they enable each other to become stronger, perhaps for worse, or have children.

Tony squeezes his eyes shut against the bigotry of the laws and kisses Bruce's forehead. He knows that their super genius would keep them apart, but he also knows Bruce would be half the man he loves if he wasn't as breathtakingly brilliant as he is. He knows if he were to give up his own super genius somehow, Bruce would feel the same way. Perhaps the committee has reason to fear the draw of intelligence to intelligence because Tony was smitten the moment he read Bruce's research on anti-electron collision and determined to be the man's colleague. The natural chemistry and magnetism and physical attraction and emotional compatibility had all been a bonus. Intelligence brought them into one another's orbit, but it wasn’t that alone that kept them there. Still the fact remains, Tony wouldn't want to lose that part of Bruce or himself no matter the bitter consequences they're faced with.

"I want to stay," Bruce whispers ruefully, pulling Tony from his thoughts. Bruce somehow pulls him impossibly closer as he buries his head against him. Tony can practically feel the defeat in Bruce's skin and panic starts to set in. "I want to be with you, Tony, but we can't keep doing this. It's dangerous and I can't let them— If anything happens to you…" Bruce pulls away and looks at him apologetically. "This isn't safe and it hurts more every time we have to go on like this never happened until the next time we have a chance."

Tony rubs at his skin as soothingly as he can manage, perhaps to calm his own nerves. "So how could we manage to give it up completely and pretend it never did, Bruce?" He asks him meaningfully. "I swear to you, Bruce. I'll find a way. They can't keep us apart forever. There has to be an answer."

"Tony, you have to accept the possibility that there may never be an answer," Bruce protests. "Think about how long this has been going on. What makes you think you can just fix this within our lifetime?" Bruce looks at him with brown eyes that even in the dim light look torn between disbelieving and wanting to give in to Tony's optimism.

"Because," Tony says, mustering all of the conviction he's ever had, "I shouldn't be here, Bruce. I should have died in that cave in Afghanistan. I should have died in that wormhole. I should have been a damn stain on the concrete, but here I am."

"And I should have died at Culver," Bruce adds in a low whisper, and it’s a rare admittance of the fact he's at least come to accept Tony's sentiment that Hulk saved him for a reason.

"So if anybody was meant to put an end to the cycle it's us, Bruce. And I won't stop looking for an answer for us, for others." Tony paused and then lets a broad smile spread across his face in hopes of lifting the bittersweet mood. "And if all else fails, we can just give the committee what they're so afraid of and become maniacal evil geniuses. Sounds like a good Plan Z. Hell, if it keeps you with me, we can cut out the middle and elevate it to Plan B. What do you think?"

Bruce laughs a small rusty laugh and drops his head against Tony's shoulder in amusement. "I think you're crazy," he mumbles against Tony's skin. But he then moves his head back up to meet Tony's eyes with a serious gaze, though there's still a small smile in place against his perfect lips. "But I guess I am too."

Tony looks lovingly at Bruce, relief washing over him, and their lips meet in a mutual agreement and understanding. For now neither one is going to give up. For now their fight isn't over. For now they have each other even if still only in the shadows.


End file.
